We Are Twin's
by SerinSilver
Summary: "Jangan berjalan sendiri...karena kita Saudara kembar." Rin menganggap Len gak peduli dia sejak len jadi terkenal, Rin jadi benci sama Len. Rin juga jadi risih dengan kepopuleran Ren. jangan- jangan Len gak peduli lagi sama Rin ? atau semua cuma salah paham ?


RinandLen : We are twins~

Disclaimer

Vocaloid belong to Yamaha - crypton future.

this FF belong to ME ! ! don't copy support original, minna ! ^o^v

Warning

Here we go My 1st FF tentang vocaloid !

Don't read if U don't like it yaah….XD,

Please review … *puppy eyes* apapun kritikannya saya terima dengan hati bahagia XD

Gomen-ne' Kalau ada kekurangan dan kalau ceritanya sedikit gaje2 gak jelas dan sulit dimengerti..

secara author masih Newbie sih! Belum ada experience banyak2 hehe…

just that, please Read with Pleasure…

pagi menjelang. Matahari menampakkan wajahnya ke bumi. Sinarnya menembus daun pepohonan dan memberikan kehangatan bagi seluruh manusia yang akan memulai kegiatannya selama sehari. Gadis berparas cantik itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu menguap lebar. Jam alarm mungil yang diletakkan di meja belajar masih berbunyi keras melengkik. Gadis itu membiarkannya kemudian membuka tirai jendela dan seketika cahaya membanjiri ruangan kamar yang tak terlalu besar itu. Dindingnya berwarna krem dengan beberapa poster J-POP tertempel dan lantai keramik yang mengkilau. Gadis itu berjalan lunglai ke kamar mandi sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Hari ini kembali harus sekolah. Kewajiban yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Ia memandangi pantulan wajah dirinya di kaca wastafel. Pantulan wajah yang teller seperti zombie lengkap dengan rambut kuning pendeknya yang acak-acakkan. Bagus, lengkap sudah make up ala setan modern untuk film horror. Gadis itu masuk ke kamar mandi disusul bunyi percikkan air.

Ia keluar beberapa saat kemudian dengan berbalut handuk pink bergambar ayam kartun dan bergegas memakai seragam sekolah yang sudah digantungkan di lemari baju.

Gadis zombie seketika berubah menjadi gadis yang manis berseragam sekolah dengan pita putih yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"ossh ! Rin siap !" ia menggendong tas mungilnya dan belari keluar rumah dengan apa yang membuat semangatnya kembali.

Bangunan sekolah sudah terlihat beberapa meter lagi. Rin menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelahnya karena berlari. Gedung itu tak lebih dari sekedar gedung sekolah biasa. Dan saat itu sudah penuh sesak para siswa dan siswi berlalu lalang.

Rin masuk ke kelasnya dengan penuh percaya diri lalu duduk di kursinya. Baru beberapa siswa yang datang dan beberapa diantaranya sahabat Rin. Salah satunya, Mayu. Gadis manis berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna putih.

"Rin chhaaaan x3 sudah lihat konser Len kemarin ? disiarkan langsung di Teve !" kata mayu sambil menggenggam bahu rin. "Keren banget lho !"

Senyuman Rin mulai luntur begitu mendengar nama Len.

"ahkk ! Len sama keren yah ! saudara laki-lakimu itu is the best !" kata mayu sambil beralih duduk di bangku di depan meja Rin. " pasti enak punya saudara kayak di….."

"Braaak !" Rin berdiri lalu menggebrak mejanya untuk menginterupsi kata-kata mayu. "bisa omongin yang lain selain orang itu ?"

"kamu kenapa Rin ?" mayu berusaha menenangkan Rin. "padahal seluruh kelas sedang membicarakan len lho… dia kan penyanyi ngetop baru-baru ini."

"tapi aku benci dia, mayu !" Rin kembali duduk dengan kesal. " _I hate him Really_"

"kenapa ? bukannya senang punya saudara laki-laki yang jadi artis ngetop ?" mayu bertanya lagi.

"engga seenak yang kamu pikirin, mayu" suara Rin semakin melembut.

" dia gak pernah peduliin aku sebagai saudara kembarnya. Semenjak dia jadi penyanyi hebat, jarak anatara aku sama dia itu makin besar. Inget waktu aku sakit sampai dirawat 1 minggu ? dia gak pernah dateng sekalipun jenguk. Jujur mayu, dia sombong ! aku juga udah gak pernah lagi anggep dia saudara aja dia terkenal dan aku engga."

Mayu membisu sejenak. Ia mengerti perasaan Rin setelah mendengar cerita singkat itu. Ia menghampiri Rin dan menepuk bahunya.

"setidaknya kamu harus lebih bangga sama saudaramu itu." Mayu tersenyum ringan. "tapi kadang apa yang kamu katakan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi lho, Rin"

"Kriiiing" bunyi bel menyentak para murid untuk masuk kelasnya dan memulai pelajaran. Rin menjalani hari itu dengan sedikit Mood jelek. Yah… ia harap semoga cepat berakhir.

**We are Twins ~**

Matahari sudah diatas kepala ketika bel pulang berbunyi lantang. Pagi yang sejuk perlahan menjadi panas dengan tirai awan-awan memenuhi langit. Rin membereskan tasnya lalu bersiap-siap pulang.

"Rin-chan, mau pulang sama-sama ?" ajak Mayu.

Rin mengangguk dengan senyuman manis. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlalu bersama mayu dari kelas.

Sepanjang perjalanan Rin bercerita pada Mayu. Ia kesal mendengar bagaimana banyak cewek-cewek di sekolahnya terus membicarakan Len. Saat istirahat, saat pulang,…astaga, orang itu sangat mengganggu Rin. mendengar namanya saja sudah sangat kesal. Mayu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman

Dari empat tikungan terakhir dari sekolah, Rin dan Mayu melewati jajaran pertokoan. Sebuah toko elektronik memajangkan Tv 21 inch di pelatarannya sengaja untuk mempromosikan. Tv-Tv itu dibiarkan sedang menyala dan menyiarkan sebuah channel berjudulkan ALL STAR's. program khusus wawancara dengan bintang yang sedang tenar.

Mayu berhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat gambar Len di Tv. Rin berbalik menghampiri mayu yang sedang berdiam menonton wawancara live sang host dengan Len.

"apakah ada 1 wanita special bagi kamu Len ?" Tanya sang host.

"ya ada." jawab len dengan senyuman manis.

"boleh kami tahu ?"

"tidak, rahasia yang mahal" tawa meledak antara host dan len menyusul jawaban konyol itu.

"apa Len punya saudara ? "

Len diam sejenak untuk memikirkan jawaban yang pas.

"Tidak juga, hahaha…"

Rin terperanjat mendengar jawaban Len. Atas dasar apa ia menjawab seperti itu ! apa dia sudah lupa total dengan saudara kembarnya, Rin ?

"hmm...itu benar-benar jawaban yang bohong, faktanya bukannya kau saudara kembarnya, Rin?" ujar mayu. Ia bisa melihat wajah kekesalan pada Rin. Ia pasti terpukul.

Rin meremas tali tasnya kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan mayu. Lengkap sudah kekesalannya pada hari ini pada seorang bernama LEN.

**We are Twins ~**

Rin berjalan pelan menyusuri dinding gang yang banyak ditempelkan Poster konser Len. Rin berhenti sejenak memandangi satu poster yang tertempel. Matanya yang Biru sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku benci kau ! " ujar Rin kemudian mencabut poster itu. Ia meremasnya hingga menjadi bulatan kecil.

Sampai di rumah, Rin melemparkan tasnya ke lantai dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Ia berharap malam datang lebih awal.

"Ting-Tong.." bel rumah Rin berbunyi.

Rin melangkah cepat ke arah pintu namun tak segera membukanya.

"Siapa ?"

"aku…" sebuah suara menjawab dari sisi lain pintu

" iya, siapa ?"

"kau tak mengenali suaraku ? bagus sekali…"

"dengar ! aku sedang punya masalah jadi katakan saja siapa kau ? dan akan kubukakan pintunya kalau pengemis akan kubukakan. Kalau pencuri akan aku tendang !."

"ini aku, Len"

Mata Rin terbelalak. Tanda ia terkejut. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Apa itu hanya halusinasi ? Rin menutup dan bersandar pada pintu. Nafasnya berburu. Ada apa ini ? pandangan Rin Menjadi kabur. Kepalanya pusing. Lututnya jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya melemas. ia bisa mendengar pintu dibuka dan seseorang mengangkatnya. Tak lama kesadaran pun Hilang. ~

Rin mendapati dirinya ada di sebuah kamar megah ketika bangun. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kasur itu begitu besar sama dengan ruangannya. Suara seperti seribu derap kaki terdengar menghampiri kamarnya. Rin kembali menarik selimutnya untuk berpura-pura tidur. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar setelah itu. Beberapa sayup-sayup suara juga terdengar.

"ayolah bawakan aku tambahan air hangat !"

"baik tuan !"

"kau bawakan Teh panas !"

"baik !"

Rin bisa merasakan seseorang meletakkan handuk hangat di keningnya. Suara itu… sepertinya ia mengenalnya dengan baik. Rin perlahan membuka matanya. Ia memperhatikan seorang laki-laki sedang menuangkan teh ke sebuah cangkir keramik kecil. Pandangannya masih samar-samar, tapi Rin tahu benar siapa itu.

"Len…"

Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya pada Rin. Ia menunjukkan mata Birunya yang Indah.

"Rin..!" len menghampiri Rin yang terbaring sebari menggenggam tangannya. "kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Tidak…" rin menjawab ketus. "kemana saja kau selama ini…"

"maaf…" len menjawab terbata. "aku sibuk sekali…jadi tak bisa menjengukmu untung tadi aku bisa kabur dari manajerku, jadi aku ke rumahmu tapi karena grogi dan gak yakin itu rumahmu, jadi aku bersembunyi…"

"lalu apa maksud dari jawaban 'tidak juga' ? "

"a…apa ?"

"jangan bodoh, waktu wawancara di acara ALL STAR's kau bilang tidak juga saat ditanya apakah kau punya saudara"

Len membisu. namun genggamannya di tangan Rin semakin keras.

"bilang padaku kalau kau salah bicara…"

"tidak itu benar…aku jawab seperti itu.."

Rin menggertakkan giginya. "kenapa ! itu karena kau tidak menganggapku ada ! "

"karena aku tak ingin kita jadi saudara…"

Rin terperanjat kaget. "ap..apa maksudmu ?"

"aku menyayangimu Rin…karena kau wanita special untukku"

"maaf Rin… aku lelah, setiap hari aku dipaksa tampil…sama sekali tak ada istirahat, jadi tak bisa menjengukmu "

Rin menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman kuat Len. Ia memejamkan matanya karena tidak mampu melawan wajah Len yang…. Lembut

"engga…. Len,... maksudku…kita saudara kembar…"

"Karena itu, aku tak menganggapmu saudara tapi seorang yang special untukku !"

"kaupikir aku nasi goreng ! dengar dulu…aku kira kau meninggalkanku, aku sempat membencimu kau tahu…"

"hmmm…..aku dibenci rupanya"

Rin menarik len kedalam pelukannya. Handuk hangat jatuh ke kasur dan membasahi sprei.

"jangan pernah jadi sombong lagi Len !"

Len membalas pelukan Rin dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Rin. Suasana menghangat. Ternyata ikatan hati itu tak putus atau hilang. Hanya tersembunyi dalam kesalahpahaman semata.

"aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu Rin, kita tidak pernah akan terpisahkan, jadi tunggulah aku,…"

"ya… Len, tak akan pernah, karena kau dan aku saudara KEMBAR…." Ujar rin. " aku memang egois, jadi maafkan aku, kau special untukku dan aku special untukkmu.."

"jadi kita akan segera menjual nasi goreng spesial ? "

Rin melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Dasar Bodoh ! itu kan tergantung author"

"hahaha…." Len tertawa kecil. Ruangan itu kini diwarnai canda dan tawa. Yap…walau kembar namun tidak menganggap special saudara, tak lebih hanya sekedar kata 'saudara' takkan ada rasa kasih sayang. Tapi si kembar kagamine sudah menemukan tali yang mengikat hati mereka.

"Mulai saat ini….., ayo berjalan bersama karena kita Saudara kembar" ujar Rin

**Part 1 END **

**(A/N : akhirnya selesai ! ceritanya berat yah minna ? tapi semoga minna-sama suka walau sedikit 'GEJE tolong pendapatnya dan kritiknya yah, REViEW please ! )**


End file.
